Various mechanisms have been proposed and commercialized over the years for stacking and accumulating a plurality of stacks of predetermined numbers of flat flexible articles sequentially received by the mechanism either manually or from machines for fabricating such articles. However, all of these mechanisms have suffered from one or more drawbacks including complicacy of construction and operation, size of the apparatus required for providing a section for stacking the articles and a section for accumulating a plurality of the stacks produced, etc.
Accordingly, it is the object of this invention to provide a mechanism of an improved construction for stacking such articles and accumulating a plurality of the stacks formed.